Red regrets
by megan657
Summary: "Patrick..."her voice trailed off and the blood drained from her face when she saw the red smiley face.


Lisbon slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was streaming through the windows, she turned to her clock, and the vision was blurry at first, then, it came into full view and..."Damn it I'm late"

She quickly got out of bed and started looking for her clothes. What the hell was she thinking, sleeping with agent tom, she wasn't honest with herself, and she couldn't have fun while having this job. She finally got dressed and left the house, hopping to get her socks on.

Back at the CBI Jane stared Blankley at his mobile. Why hadn't Lisbon called yet, she was never late. "Must've over slept" he thought but he still couldn't fool himself, he was worried sick about her.

He went downstairs, in hopes of finding her scolding at him for being late but she wasn't.

Van pelt and Rigsby were sitting behind their desks staring at each other, a thought occurred to him: a hole had formed on Rigsby's cheek and the pupil dilation was too obvious "are you two sleeping together again "he said with a coy smile.

Van pelt threw her head down and frowned "oh ... hi Jane" the stress in her voice made it even more obvious"

"Of course not" said Rigsby with a fake smile "why would you think that?"

"You've been staring at each other for the last 15 minutes "said Cho, it was amazing how this man had no facial expressions

"Um where's Lisbon" said van pelt, trying to change the subject. The awkward silence that followed was not what Jane wanted to hear, this meant nobody knew where she was and she had never been late before… suddenly, a dreadful thought crossed Jane's mind: what if red john had gotten to her? After all he had wanted her dead body once, before.

He started dialing Lisbon's phone:"the number you have called ..." he started chewing his bottom lip, now he was really worried. He dialed again and again until a man answered it:"hello" "hi I'm calling Teresa's phone right?"

"No" said the man's voice in a firm tone and then hung up, _denial_ thought Jane, the man knew it was Lisbon's phone, but he didn't want me to talk to her, so he was probably ...

"hi every one " Lisbon was walking towards them, with a sheepish smile "sorry I'm late, I over slept" Jane looked at her, her hair was a mess and her shirt was half buttoned and showed a little skin, which instantly made Jane shiver.

the thought of her being murdered by red john made him think how happy he is that she's here ,before he knew what he was doing ,he took a step forward and took her in a tight embrace .

She was so shocked at first that she didn't say anything then, after a few moments she said:"Jane is you ok" the tone of her voice made him hold her even tighter.

"Don't ever do this to me again" he said, his voice shivering then, he broke it off and took a step back.

Jane gave a little grin to clear the awkwardness in the air.

Then just as Lisbon turned to go into her office he said:"uh …Lisbon where's your phone?"

Lisbon looked puzzled at first, then she started searching her pockets "damn it must've left it at home"  
Jane looked at her with an annoying grin:"so that guy who picked up your phone is in your house? An agent from a higher rank I believe, he got really mad when I called you by your first name"  
Lisbon went slightly red in the face.  
Jane bent down to look into her eyes to see how his guess had landed "oh…" he said still wearing that Janish grin of his.  
Lisbon didn't feel comfortable when he looked into her eyes she felt like he could see right through her, as if she was see-through and as she had told him once before , she didn't want him inside her head.  
Jane looked into her eyes, he felt like he could look into those green emeralds for ages and drown in them forever… he gave her a soft smile and turned to his couch "I see a nap coming up" he said as he threw himself on it.

Lisbon's voice came from her office "don't you dare Jane we've got a case"  
Jane ignored her demanding tone and before he knew it he drifted into sleep.  
Lisbon came out of her office looking at the new case file SACPD had just dropped off.

She stared at the file picture it was a 7-year-old girl, another victim.

She had golden locks of curly hair that curled around her heart-shaped face and big blue eyes her smile filled with energy and joy.  
In the crime scene photos however, her curly hair and beautiful smile was no longer there and her neck had been cut open in a way that Lisbon knew well and on the wall: a big red smiley face.  
She didn't know how to break this to Jane this red john case was different from the others, it could be the key to catching him, but the thing that made her uneasy to tell him was the fact that this girl resembled charlotte. She was like a twin the same eyes and hair and even the same beautiful smile. It was as if red john had killed her just to hurt Jane.  
Lisbon knew this would bring back memories that he had tried to forget for a long time.  
She approached his couch slowly. He was in a peaceful sleep and looked innocent, vulnerable like a scared little boy. She just wanted to hug him, to run her hand through those golden curls and tell him that she would never leave him, but she couldn't. Was it sympathy? Pity? Friendship? She had no idea.  
The little moan that came out of Jane's mouth broke her chain of thoughts and she focused on waking him up .she bent down until her lips were level with his ears "Jane" she called, as softly as she could. Jane moved a little but he was still fast asleep. She looked at his hair, she felt a sudden urge to dig her hands in it .nobody was there and he would never know, with that thought she began playing with his hair.  
She loved his hair so much that she often found herself looking at it instead of his face when he talked. A big smile covered her face as his smooth curls tickled her finger tips, she blushed at the thought of her hands in his hair as he kissed her senselessly and a giggle escaped her mouth.

Then Suddenly out of nowhere Jane's hand landed on her wrist and before she could react, he pulled her on top of him! For a few seconds she couldn't react, paralyzed by his warmth and the feeling of her breasts pressed against his hard chest.  
She looked at him and found was still asleep .she sighed and tried to free her hand, he tightened his grip and his lips curled to a smile.  
Lisbon wondered if he was playing her, he looked pretty much like a sleeping man so she ignored that idea and struggled to get off him. Just as she began to move, Jane wrapped one of his hands around her waist, his fingers slowly caressing her back.  
Lisbon felt alarmed, before she could shout at him, he let go of her wrist and held her head to his chest .Lisbon stopped struggling and closed her eyes. She could feel the thumping of his heart, the slow and strong beats making her relaxed and at ease, something she hadn't felt for a long time, since her mother died. She had found peace in the most unexpected person Patrick Jane.  
Jane's hand started exploring its way around her hips and up her waist, Lisbon took a deep breath and didn't dare open her eyes to wake up from this beautiful dream.  
She felt calm, listening to his heart and feeling his hand now playfully in her hair. A clinging sound from outside brought her to her senses. She was lying on top of her consultant, in the middle of the CBI building. The thought that anybody could walk in and see them like this made her move suddenly .Jane let out a gasp and opened his eyes quickly; he couldn't believe what he was seeing: a beautiful angle was on top of him and not just any angle, this was Teresa Lisbon.

Maybe this was just another hallucination, had he drank a belladonna tea again? (s5 e2) he decided to test his theory so he slowly raised his hand. The smooth skin underneath his fingers gave him a pleasant feeling and still half asleep, he began tracing his fingers on the lines of her face, slowly and smoothly.  
Lisbon was half up , when she felt his fingers on her face she froze, paralyzed as his fingers slipped to her lips feeling it gently, his eyes slightly closed.

The warmth that burnt her lips was like an electric shock for Lisbon, she quickly set herself free from the hand still rested on her waist and sat up. With Lisbon's sudden move Jane opened his eyes fully, this was real he stared at Lisbon who was sitting on his legs blushing badly .she looked like a red balloon about to burst.  
He gave her a quizzical look and she gave him one back, the silence continued until Jane finally spoke up:"so would you like to get off my legs they're starting to hurt a little" he watched her face as he finished his sentence. She looked deeply hurt, like a lost little girl. He looked into her green eyes, they looked glassy and her lower lip was trembling. He didn't like this and had to say something quick:"Teresa I ..." His voice trailed off… what was he going to say? He didn't even know what was going on.  
"It's OK ...Get up Jane we've got a case "  
Without another word she got up and walked away. A smile had appeared on Jane's face and wouldn't go away. He d been having an intoxicating dream about her, and it seemed like he had reacted to it. He jumped up from the couch and followed her to the elevator and before he could say anything, Lisbon gave him a death glare and said: "don't say a word"  
Jane looked at her; he must have done something very wrong in his sleep.  
As the elevator doors closed he couldn't resist so he turned to her and said: "you're blushing"  
Lisbon covered her cheeks with her hands: "bite me".  
"So what's the case" Jane said as if embarrassing her was amusing for him. No reply came from Lisbon so he looked at her: she was wearing that pity expression and her eyes had gone dark, as if she couldn't bear to tell him. He looked away and said: "another red john case right?"  
Lisbon slowly nodded and handed him the case file, it was better that he saw it himself. She looked at his hands while he opened the file, not daring to look at his face, his hands started trembling and she could hear his breathing going wild, he was gasping for breath and his eyes had that crazy look in them.  
she started to panic, he looked as though he was having a heart attack and before she could think, she twisted one hand around his waist and used the other to press his head on her shoulder, the case file dropped out of Jane's hand and he relaxed as she began stroking his hair, filling himself with her essence. She smelled of raspberries and ice-cream and something very…Lisbon.  
Lisbon started whispering in his ear to calm him down and for one moment, Jane forgot about red john and for the first time he saw her: Lisbon, the person who had saved his life, who had been there for him always, who almost lost her job, the only thing she had because of him and had forgiven him after every lie and hurt he had caused her.  
His hand reached her back and pressed her against him. He was so happy to have her and maybe when this whole thing was over, he could make her happy, make her a life she deserved but now, he wasn't the kind of person to make her happy. He had an obsession with red john and hurt her deeply every time he followed it. He slowly let go of her. He felt determined, determined to catch red john even more than before so he could give Lisbon the happiness she deserved.


End file.
